


Pushing Daisies

by platinumllamas



Series: Pushing Daisies au [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, DON'T WORRY IT WILL BE OK, Dongmin is a nerdy piemaker what else do you need?, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumllamas/pseuds/platinumllamas
Summary: First touch lifeSecond touch dead, againDongmin is unlike most people. He has the ability to bring living things back to life; but only for a minute. When the minute’s up another's life is taken for the sake of universal balance.





	Pushing Daisies

Lee Dongmin was 11 years, 4 months, 5 days, 12 hours, 5 minutes and 26 seconds old. When he found out about his powers. It wasn't a conventional superhero origin story like he had read in comics. It happened after his dog, Holly, was hit by a truck.  
  
Young Dongmin was terrified by how fast the life of his pet was taken. Kneeling next to his dog, Dongmin lightly touched her. But, instead of staying dead, his dog leapt up and ran like nothing happened. Happy that his dog was alive, Dongmin ran after her.  
  
Settled at his house's kitchen table with his mum baking pies; Dongmin eagerly watched the young boy across the street play with his father. The young boy's name was Moon Bin. He was 10 years, 6 months, 5 days, 14 hours, 15 minutes and 40 seconds old. According to Dongmin, there was something about Bin that he could quite not place. Dongmin and Bin considered each other friends. As there were little children in their part of the neighborhood. They hung out whenever they had time. It was often filled with music lessons, dance lessons and pure imagination.  
  
Young Dongmin had not expected their lives to change that day.  
  
While he was watching Bin, he heard a thump. Startled by the sound, he turned to see his mother collapsed on the floor. Dongmin quickly got up and touched her cheek, which brought her back to life.  
  
“I must have slipped!” His mother commented. Dongmin watched his mother open the oven to remove the pies as if nothing happened.

  
  
On that day, young Dongmin learned of the consequences to his powers. When he touches and brings a living being back to life, he only has one minute. When the minute’s up, another life form in the vicinity is killed. That life, in consequence of keeping his mother alive for more than one minute, was Bin's father.  
  
Dongmin couldn't help but stare in shock as he saw his friend's father collapse. He stared helplessly when Bin rushed to his father's side, trying to wake him up before crying over the lifeless body. Dongmin's mother had called the ambulance amidst the shock and they were on their way to pick up Bin's father.  
  
The ambulance arrived and they took in Bin.  
  
Dongmin's mother made an effort to try and keep his mind occupied. Finally in bed, Dongmin was calmer but his mind drifted elsewhere as his mind torrented over how he was the sole cause of his friend's father's death.  
  
“Honey, look at me.” He heard his mother say, making him snap back to reality. “Everything's going to be alright and we'll make sure Bin is taken care of,” She assured kissing him on the forehead.  
  
Dongmin learnt the second consequence to his power that night. First touch, life. Second touch dead, again. He touched his mother's face in hopes that she would come back but she never woke again. Coming to terms with his reality, he called for an ambulance before crying over his mother's body. The ambulance found their way and collected both him and his mother's body. Once he was in hospital he was treated to a hot drink and was informed that his mother died due to an aneurysm.  
  
Of course, he did not mention that his mother was supposed to be dead hours before.

  
  
The next day, after some calls were made by the kind receptionist, Dongmin's father and relatives came by to pick him up and quickly plan a funeral. He learnt that after the funeral, he was to be enrolled in a boarding school as his father was too busy to look after him. Dongmin didn't mind as he felt estranged from his father because of his neverending business trips.  
  
“It's for the best,” All of them assured, Dongmin believed them.  
  
The day of the funeral, Dongmin watched his mother's casket lower into the ground. His relatives mourned; but Dongmin didn't, his emotions were spent.  
  
A little over to the left of his mother's burial, was Bin's father's funeral. Dongmin looked over and saw Bin looking at him. The two walked away from their respective parent's funerals and met halfway. They looked at each other, not a word spoken. Dongmin wanted to apologize but was interrupted by the younger's hug. Initially startled, Dongmin hugged back. The hug only broke when they felt a tug on their backs. Bin's aunt and Dongmin's father told them it was time to leave.  
  
That was the last time the two friends had hugged each other.

  
  
...

   
  
Now at 25 years, 8 months, 9 days, 10 hours, 40 minutes and 30 seconds old, Dongmin's a pie maker. His profession came about after he was shipped to boarding school. The school he attended was a good school. It had a reputation that boosted the talents and gave hobbies to their students. Dongmin was enrolled to continue his studies and polish his piano skills, but he had also found joy in baking pies. His teacher encouraged him and had a key role in how Dongmin's business, The Pie Hole, was created. After graduating from both the school and university, of which he had a degree in music and business, he established it.  
  
At first, he struggled to keep the bakery afloat but after a run-in with private investigator Park Jinwoo, the business prospered. The two met early in the year before. Jinwoo was chasing down a suspect on the rooftops, when the suspect fell, in front of Dongmin. The suspect had in fact died on impact, but the rebound resulted in him touching Dongmin's bare arm, bringing the suspect back to life. He soon tried to run off but Dongmin touched him and the suspect collapsed.  
  
Jinwoo found potential in someone who could bring dead victims to life and question who killed them. So he struck up a deal, they were to ask the victim who did it, find the killer, receive the reward and split the earnings between them. This helped Dongmin keep his business.  
  
Jinwoo, now 26 years, 8 months, 14 days, 10 hours, 45 minutes and 45 seconds old, became a regular customer at the Pie Hole.

  
“Any new cases today?” Dongmin asked.  
  
The older shook his head, in which Dongmin sighed in relief. “Thank god, I'm too tired to deal with dead people right now,” He muttered.  
  
“Don't get your hopes up, Dongmin. There's always a new case on the horizon.”  
  
“On the horizon of what to be exact?” The two men turned to see the Pie Hole’s assistant baker, Yoon Sanha. Sanha's 22 years, 8 months, 10 days, 10 hours, 50 minutes and 15 seconds old body towered over the older two.  
  
“Nothing,” Jinwoo responded.  
  
Dongmin felt bad that one of his closest friends, still did not know of his powers. And yet, the youngest of them had not once been suspicious. When Dongmin had suddenly taken off, leaving him to run the business for the rest of the day. He hadn't complained either, of which Dongmin was grateful for.  
  
“Okay then, Jinwoo do you want anything?”  
  
“No I'm fine, thank you.” The youngest left to turn on the television that settled on the wall of the building.  
  
Sanha switched through channels pretty fast. This reminded Dongmin of Bin.

  
  
When Bin had visited when they were younger. Dongmin would allow him the control over the television. Bin had always managed to know what to watch when he flicked through fast.  
  
After the funerals, Dongmin thought he wouldn't see him again. But fate found a way and they discovered each other on the internet after so long. After some awkward exchanges, they warmed up to each other. They decided to discuss their lives between the last time they saw each other and now. They exchanged phone numbers and texted and called nearly everyday to make up for lost time. This went on for months, and Dongmin really wanted to see him in person. He felt feelings he had not known he could feel for someone like Bin. They finally got around to a date and decided to watch a movie and eat dinner.  
  
“Is this a date?” Bin had jokingly asked. Dongmin gasped. “No way, really?”  
  
“Yes…” Dongmin replied. The two were dumbfounded but laughed as they then revealed their feelings that they had built over the past year.  
  
“Anyway, Dongmin I'm on a trip and will be back by tomorrow before we meet. Is that okay?”  
  
“Sure, it's alright. I have to go, the pies await my presence.” Bin snorted in response.  
  
“Yeah, yeah Mr. Pie maker. The pies are so lucky to be in your presence.”  
  
“Is little Binnie jealous of a pastry?” Dongmin joked.  
  
“In your dreams, pie boy,” Bin replied laughter in his voice. “See you soon then.”  
  
“Can't wait. Night!”  
  
“Get some rest soon alright? Don't want to have a zombie for a date.”  
  
“I know, sweet dreams Bin.”  
  
“You too Min.”  
  
Tomorrow was the day they were to meet and Dongmin was excited, a smile was present on his face the entire day.

 

Finally Sanha decided to leave the news on. Usually Dongmin ignored when Sanha puts on the news, but today he couldn't tear his eyes away as the news reporter droned on.  
  
_“It has been reported that a body of a young man has been found floating in the waters near the coast of Jeju. Police have confirmed that he had died due to suffocation, of which the root cause is unknown.”_  
  
Dongmin got up to clear away some dishes, but was still listening to the report.  
  
_“Police had originally planned to not share the victim's name but sources have confirmed that the body of the victim is that of the 24 year old dance instructor, Moon Bin.”_  
  
Dongmin felt the world stop as he heard the name of the victim, and did a double take. He did not register the crash that followed. He felt someone shake his shoulder as Dongmin stood frozen, his eyes glued to the picture of Bin on the television, the reporter's voice now falling on deaf ears.  
  
“Dongmin! Are you alright?”  
  
“I know him,” He whispered.  
  
“What?” Jinwoo asked, not hearing correctly.  
  
“The victim, on the television, I know him,” Dongmin said louder, voice cracking. “But we were talking yesterday, we planned to meet up for a fricken date! How could this happen to him?” Dongmin's eyes never left the screen until the picture of Bin was gone. He unfroze when Jinwoo shook him again. Now aware of surroundings, he realised the crash from earlier was the dishes he had in his hands. Sanha was busy clearing it away. The remaining customers muttered among themselves.

  
  
Jinwoo quickly escorted Dongmin to the kitchen.  
  
“Hey, everything's going to be alright. You hear me? I can get the case and we can solve your friend's murder.” Dongmin nodded listlessly before slumping on to the floor and cried into his hands. Jinwoo sighed and hugged him in an attempt to soothe him.  
  
“I really wanted to see him,” Dongmin sighed. “But now when I do it's only for a minute before I lose him again.”  
  
“Hey, calm down okay, we'll head down to where his funeral is alright and we can figure something out. Now head to bed and I'll help Sanha close shop.”  
  
Dongmin nodded and went to his apartment next door. Opening the door he was greeted by Holly. After Dongmin brought her back to life she exceeded her life span and showed no signs of age. She grew accustomed to avoiding Dongmin and the extension he uses to pet her. Dongmin gave her food before he got ready for bed. Lying down after washing up he contemplated how his life lead to this moment. He had not felt that much pain since his mother died the second time. He thought about Bin, where he came to terms that he was in love with him only yesterday. The fact that the feelings were also mutual, he thought nothing would happen. And yet…  
  
Dongmin sighed, he didn't know whether to laugh or to cry at how useless and cursed his powers were. Of course he wanted to bring Bin back to life. But after what happened with Bin’s father, Dongmin never dared to exceed one minute.  
  
He came to the conclusion that he will visit Bin and talk to him in that one minute. He just hopes that he can afford to let go once the minute's up.

**Author's Note:**

> *finger guns*
> 
> *Whispers* I will continue the story but I need to finish my socky fic ._. thank you for reading!
> 
> hmu @:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Platinumllamas)  
> [Tumblr](https://platinumllamas-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
